User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk
Ps, If you like Fan fiction, please check out my user page for a list of excellant fan fics. Again, Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Silverfalcon pikehawk! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia!Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) We wish you a Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, Silver! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on Beta For Unsung and The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think maybe one of them should die at the very end and they meet more creatures along the way so maybe one of them could die. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) So what do we need to focus on in The Land of Peace right now? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I need you to tell me what you think of the updates. I cannot update until you approve them. If you don't want this job, just say so. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You're not supposed to know Should I post it anyways? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I shouldn't have been so prissy. I didn't react well. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hey...for me fanfic...i need to ruin the ending of yore fan fic for me or something like that to update mine. See you saw what Grovelum and them were doing on the island and came to warn goodbeasts and then were captured by the Guosim. or should i just somehow avoid that so yore fanfic ending isnt ruined?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) well, i could just make it sorta vague and say you just escaped and yeah or i could see yore on layla's wiki. yes i have an email.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 13:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) you mean layla's right? well i cant find it anywhere on it. do ye mean blue's?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) i cant find it on holly's. i'll just say that you somehow escaped and one day and yeah. thanks anyways-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE on me fanfic. Sorta small but it will be expanded-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i finished the update i started yesterday! and wots yore new pic? or is that more personal-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! 'Ello! Yeah. Ahriman quite literally means "Destructive Spirit". It's a Persian myth. Seeing as my Ahriman is the size of a long sword, yet the weight of a katana, I thought it fit. Plus, I tsounds cool! Think. "Here's come Excalibur!" Whoop-dee doo. "RUN AWAY! IT'S AHRIMAN!" Much more frightening. But, yes, I do sometimes enjoy Assassin's Creed and Prince of Persia. indeedeedoo! snicker* noticed you haven't found a permanent avatar yet <3( )~ --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 13:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC)